Waiting in The Summer: After Story
by Gamera68
Summary: What happened between the time Ichika was forcefully taken away from Kai when she broke the Galactic Federations rules? Will their love survive, light years apart? Kai X Ichika. Rated M for mature themes. Please read and review. * * * * * Up For Adoption! * * * * * * Please PM me with credentials! * * * * *
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be waiting in the Summer: After Story -  
>A fan-fic story based upon characters created by Yousuke Kuroda. No copyright infringement is intended. Written by Gamera68. Rated M for mature themes. Kai is 18 now. OOC Kai and Ichika. Contains Lemons, but no Remon :)<br>(Takes place several months after the events of episode 12, but before her return before the very end of the finale.)br

Contains some spoilers from that episode as well. You've been warned ^_^ -  
>Senior Year. March, 20XX.<br>It's been seven long months since Ichika was forcefully taken back to her home planet after being captured by a 'rescue pod'. Kai was still not over the sudden loss of the only girl who loved him for who he was. He had fallen madly in love with her even before she had admitted that she was "not of this world." Even though Kanna had confessed first, his heart did not belong to  
>Kai was trying his best to keep busy with his school work and planning on attending film school next Spring after graduating this December. But no matter how hard he tried, his mind kept wandering back to when they had met, and under what unusual<br>The strange red-haired girl who literally fell from the sky, looking for a 'special' place. And he along with his classmates helped her find that place. Little did they know beforehand, that it would all be a moot point now that Ichika was gone. Even though they promised that they would always love each other, they had no idea if they'd ever be able to meet again. Kai and Ichika suffered greatly, separated by several light years, because she had broken the Galactic Federations' rules and destroyed a rescue  
>Everything they had been through only deepened their bond of love for each other. Wishing, hoping, and praying that she would someday indeed return to be by his<p>

Ichika on the other hand was severely reprimanded by the Galactic Federation for exposing her identity to a Class-F planet. Plus leaving advanced technology on the so-called "primitive" world. And destroying several 'rescue pods'.

Once Ichika's people had discovered that the primitive Earther's had perfected Interstellar Warp Spacecraft, they had discussed amongst themselves; particularly the Galactic Federation; that a representative would be sent to Earth to invite them to become members of the Federation. Plus to exchange knowledge regarding other advanced technologies such as Transwarp Drive Engines, medicine, Transporter technology, and Organic Computer Interfaces similar to Rimon, who was inadvertently left behind. She would be carry the title of Diplomatic Representative in all matters of furthering the relations between the two  
>Ichika's mother was the one who suggested that she be the one to represent the Federation, since she had spent the most recent experience on the Earth, and had the latest contact with it's residents, plus had made several friends during her extended "visit". That being said, she had pledged that she had learned her lesson, and wouldn't allow her feelings to come in between her new job title, and any lingering "personal" issues.<p>

April, 20XX, 9:55PM i*tap * tap * tap*/i Kai hears on his window-pane of his second-floor bedroom  
>"Tetsuro, you baka, didn't I tell you to use the front door? And why so late? We do have class in the morning, ya' know!" Kai shouted, as he headed towards the disturbance. He flings open the window-shade and is stunned to see who it<br>"Ichika - Senpai!" He shouts, as he opens the window. She's hovering 20 feet above the ground and just inches from his bedroom  
>"Kai-kun! I've missed you so much!" she replies, with tears in her beautiful violet eyes. She's wearing a skin-tight purple and silver space-suit. He grabs her hand as she floats effortlessly into his<br>"Senpai! Senpai! Is it really you? *sniff* Or am I dreaming again?" he cried out to his beautiful alien girlfriend, as he fights back the tears desperately wanting to explode from his  
>"Yes, my love, I've returned. I have some very wonderful news for you." she sobbingly replies back, still in his arms. And feeling his love for her once<br>He starts to kiss her on her neck as she holds him even tighter, not wanting to let him go. "Mmmmmm..Kai..I've missed you my love." she breathlessly whispers into his ear. Tears once again well up, this time from pure  
>"Ichika - Senpai, I'm very happy to see you. I thought I'd never see you again after what happened. I wanted to protect you and save you from those..those 'robot' pod-things, but I *sniff* couldn't...I was weak. I'm very sorry you had to be taken away like that...*sniff*...I - I - love you Ichika. I don't want to lose you like that ever again...*sniff*. I want you, no...I bneedb you by my side. You're my soul-mate. The most important person to me in the entire universe." he continued, as she planted soft kisses along his neck and cheeks, trying to calm the tears away. He starts to feel her love once again, and returns her kisses onto her ear and neck.

"Mmmmm...Kai...please...love me more. I want to be with one with you. I want you. I've been so lonely these past eight months. I almost lost all hope of seeing you again. But I remembered our promise. That's the only memory that's kept me sane all this time. Please...*sniff*...say...*sniff*...that you want me as well...I want to be with you always. I'll do anything for you, so please..." she sobbingly said, as she soaked his t-shirt with her tears full of desperation and longing to be closer. br  
>"Senpai, before that, what is the wonderful news that you wanted to tell me? Besides the fact that you've returned, this is pretty good news to me!" he said with a bright smile across his face. br<br>"Oh! Yes! The good news! I almost forgot. Silly me. The good news is that I have been designated by the Galactic Federation to be the representative to Earth, and to teach about our technology, since your planet has finally developed Interstellar Travel with Faster Than Light Capabilities. Basically, I guess I'll be staying here indefinitely, since I am now assigned to your planet. And I will be working alongside Remon-senpai and the MIB branch in Tokyo." she replied with a slight smile across her  
>"That's great news! I'm so happy for you, Senpai. So I guess that you might be needing a place to stay again, since you'll be 'teaching' here? My sister's gonna be happy that you're back as well. Oh, and everyone from our 'film crew' will wanna know too. Maybe I should send everyone a message now? No, it's kinda late, and I do have classes in the morning. Oh well, we can tell them the good news tomorrow. I'm so happy, I can't even describe it." Kai said, now out of breath.<p>

"Kai-kun, if it's okay with you, could...I...um...uh...um..." Ichika started to speak, suddenly full of  
>"Yes, Senpai? What is it? Do you need to use the bathroom? Maybe a shower? Is there anything you need? Please, you don't have to be shy." Kai said to her, as they were now sitting on his bed, the room nearly dark, except the moonlight coming in through the thin window<br>b"Would it um...be okay if I uh...spent the night here with you!"/b she finally spurted out, her face now flushed  
>"Uh, um...yeah. If that's what you want. I don't mind, but by sister's home, so we have to be up before she wakes up. I don't want her to get any wrong ideas, now that you've came back after being away nearly 9 months now. I told her that you went 'home' since your 'schooling' ended suddenly. We'll have to tell her the truth, now that you're an 'official' ambassador for the Federation, if that's okay with you." Kai said as he held her close to him, hugging her from the side. He didn't notice immediately, but her 'space-suit' suddenly vanished into thin air!br<br>"Um, Senpai, why are you i*gulp*/i nearly naked all of a sudden?" he blurted out, his hands half-covering his eyes, and nearly falling off his bed. "Kai-kun, I want to become one with you. For us to make love, to deepen our bond and to make up for time lost. Do people not get closer when they are in love?" she replied, as she looked towards the floor.

He finally opened his eyes as he held her lovely face in his hands. "Yes, I do want that as well, more than anything...but...um...as you know...I have no experience in that 'area', since you are my first and only girlfriend I ever had. I am what you would call a 'virgin'. I have no experience with women. At all. I kinda have an idea what I would do...but I don't want to disappoint you..." he trailed off, with a hint of sadness in his  
>"Kai-kun, my love. Whatever happens, happens. I too am what you would call a 'virgin'. I never had a lover before I met you. I want us to experience this moment together, and we'll work it out, not matter how 'difficult' it may or may not be. If we do, there will be no turning back. I want this because I love you. I know how much pain we've both suffered since I was taken out of your life, and I know that we will be stronger for it. And closer in our hearts. Even though it was unavoidable, and I don't think that you are weak in anyway. You've taught me so very much since I first arrived here, about your culture and customs, how to make friends, have fun at the beach or filming our movie, and for that I'm very thankful. And even though we are from different worlds, we looked past that and fell in love - with each other. So therefore, I am ready to commit myself to you, body, heart and soul. I am all yours, my dear, sweet Kai...for I'm deeply in love with you." she replied, with cheeks damp from her emotional<br>"Yes, you're right, Senpai...I want this too, and you do have a point. I'm not gonna be shy anymore with my feelings, like I was before. I want you, Senpai...I mean Ichika." he said as he started to remove his tear-stained

Ichika helped him with his night pants, even though he was a bit shy. Well, she was already nude, standing before him, not hiding anything. He was astonished beyond rational thought at her amazing body. Her perfectly shaped breasts, her slender belly and shapely thighs... And he was getting rapidly aroused from the very sight of his girlfriend barley inches from his face.

They were now nude and under the sheets of Kai's bed. The room was now dark. No turning back. No stammering for the right words. They embraced each other, Kai on top, she on bottom. She held him close, as she asked him to caress and kiss her breasts. "Mmmmm...Kai...oh...ahhhh...more...kiss me more here...ohhh sweet Kai...ahhhh...oh...mmmmm...oh yes...so...good...ahhhh." she sensuously spoke as she pointed his mouth to her now erect nipples. She was getting more aroused by feeling her lover's tongue in places she never felt before. br

Ichika suddenly felt something poke her below her waist, and between her legs. Realizing it was part of Kei, she instinctively started to rub it with her free left hand, as she started to run the fingers of her right hand along his left side and back. He moaned with pleasure. And she was getting aroused and wetter by the

Kei got up for a moment and started to kiss her flat tummy, and slowly worked his way down to her womanhood. She was moaning like a banshee from these new feelings. Her mind started to go blank as he licked her now erect clitoris. She held his head in place for what seemed like 15 minutes. He continued the pleasurable

"Ahhhh...Kai...ohhhh...Kaiii...ahhhhhhh..ah ah ah ah...ahhhhhhhhh...KAI! AAAHHHHHH!"  
>She threw her head back in ecstasy as she experienced her first-ever orgasm. Kai's sheets were suddenly saturated with her love juices. Ichika quietly panted like an animal in heat.<p>

"Kai...Kai...ah...wha...what happened? I felt like I was going to explode inside!" she asked her love as she was recuperating from the pleasure. "I think you just had what is called an 'orgasm'. You have one when you experience full love, I think." he replied with a half-serious / half-stupid answer. What did he know? He was new to this as well. Just going on instinct. Or remembering what the guys would talk about in his class. And now his rod was fully erect from hearing her cries of pure

"Are you ready to make love now, Ichika? And become one with me? From what I read and heard, it might hurt you at first... A lot. But the pain goes away soon. I'm a little nervous, so we'll go slow at first, okay? If it hurts too much, you let me know, and I'll stop. So please, do let me know." he said to his sexy alien lover, still reeling from her first orgasm. "Yes. I'm ready...please...let's..." she shyly replied. If he could see her expression, he'd surely die from her super-moe look. br

He hovered over her, hands above her shoulders, her hands on his waist.  
>He gently placed his fully erect rod at the tip of her womanhood, slowly parting her lips...inch by slow inch..."Ah...Kai...that feels sooo goood..." she whispered, not too make anymore noise. "Yes...you feel good too...ah...Ichika..." he replied back. br He then felt a blockage, noting it's her hymen. The sign that she truly is a virgin, and she will be always his in a moment or two. "Ichika, please hold on to me...this is the part where it's going to hurt for a while." br<p>

"Yes, my Kai, I'm ready...please proceed." she said as she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "Okay senpai...here...we...ahhhh uhhh..." as he thrusted forward, breaking her barrier. brA minute amount of blood gushed out.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" It hurts! Kai! i*sniff*/i It hurts!" she blurted out, her voice rattling all the windows in his bedroom. "Sorry! I'm so sorry my love! Sorry!" he quietly replied, as he French-kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth, trying to calm her tears."Mmmmm...Ahhhmmmm...Oh Kai! Kai! I love you so very much..." she said as she hugged him tighter, nearly squeezing his breath away. br

"Oooof! It's okay now senpai, I stopped. Does it still hurt? Are you okay? Do you want to continue?" he asked her, his voice full of love and concern. He had heard that is hurts at first, but never to this extent. She was still sobbing as he held her and did his best to calm her

"I-I think so...it hurt so much...but I'm - I'm starting to feel better. I had no idea it would be so painful or so - so - large." she finally replied, after what seemed like hours, as a fast blush crossed her cheeks as she realized how explicit she had just sounded. Or

"Yes, Kai-kun, please...let's go on... I'm feeling bmuch/b better now. But slowly first...ahhh...ah...oh yes...mmmmm...ah...ahhhh...oh yes..." she continued, as Kai started to finally  
>"Ah...Sen- I mean Ichika...oh you feel so good...aooh...ah...aaaaah..." he said to his beautiful<p>

"Oh Kai...faster...pleeeease...oh yes...oh...aaaahooo...aaahhhh..."br

"Ichika...oh gawd...aaahhh..ahhhh...ahhhhh...aaaahhhhh...yes...oh...I'm..."br

"Kai...oh yes...this...is...amaz...ing...never...felt...any..thing...oh...ahhh...Kai...I feel...like...before...but more...oh oh...aahhhhhh...intense...aaaaahhhh..."br

"Senpai...I...can't...hold...out...feel...like...I'm...going...to..."br

"Yes...Kai...now...let's go...together...ahhh...oh god...too much..ohhh ahhhh...AHHH"br

"Ichika...I can't...inside...baby...must...outside...oh no...ahhhh...senpai...let...up...please..." Kai begged, as Ichika suddenly squeezed her legs around his

"No no no! It's okay...I...want...all...of...your...love...aaaahhhhh..OH GAWD YES!"br

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they exclaimed as both climaxed simultaneously. Slowly they started to regain their composure, basking in the afterglow of their impromptu union, all thanks to Ichika's speech earlier. -  
>"Senpai, how are you feeling now, that we have become one?" Kai asked his blushing girlfriend, now both resting in each-others arms. "I'm feeling ireallyi happy right now, Kai. That was absolutely amazing. Well, not the part with the pain, but everything else was...just amazing. You're amazing, my dear, sweet Kai!" she exclaimed as she French-kissed him

"Uh, thanks, you were amazing too, Ichika-senpai." he blushingly beemed

"Senpai, we really should get some rest, as I do have classes in the morning." he protested back, almost reverting to his old, reserved

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you're still in high school. Do you really have to go in the morning? I thought maybe we could go on a date tomorrow, Kai. There's so much I've missed out since I was taken away from you..." she shot back, a mixture of sadness and wanting more time alone with

"No Ichika, I'm the one who should be sorry. I know we've missed out on so much, and it frustrates me to no end knowing that we'll never be able to get that time back, but I do have responsibilities, and this is my last year of high school...Tell you what, since the day after tomorrow is Saturday, we can do whatever you want then, okay? I promise. I'm all yours on Saturday." Kai softly replied back, trying his best not to upset her or make her cry. Not now, since they had just made love not too long

"Okay Kai. I understand. You're right...I'm sorry for sounding selfish. I just want to make up for lost time, but it's okay. Yes, Saturday is fine. In the mean time, I do have work to do as well. Including talking to your sister tomorrow about my new job title, and living arrangements, since I will be on the payroll as an instructor with the MIB in Tokyo."br

And with that, the loving couple said good night with an amorous kiss, and cuddled closely to each other for a peaceful siesta.

Afterword:  
>Well I hope you enjoyed my take on 'Ano Natsu de Matteru'. I thoroughly enjoyed the anime series, and was wondering what happened between the time Ichika left and her eventual return. Well, this is my take on what happened. Only took about 3 and 12 hours to knock out. Had this idea in my head right after I saw the final

If I get enough positive feedback, I will continue with another chapter. Please, no flames, okay? If you Fave, please leave feedback as well. Thanks so much! :)br

bMight include her mom's back-story if I get enough feedback as well!/b 


	2. Chapter 2

Ano Natsu de Matteru: Reunion (Chapter 2)

A fan-fic story based upon characters created by Yousuke Kuroda. No copyright infringement is intended. Written by Gamera68. Future chapters rated M for mature themes. Kai is 18 now. -  
>April 6, 20XX, 7:12 AMbr<p>

"Ohayo~o~o Kai-kun! How did you sleep, my love?", the beautiful red-headed Ichika asked of her boyfriend. "Uh- ohayo...Senpai, just a few more minutes please..."; Kai sleepily responded, as he clutched tightly onto her slender waist, preventing her from rolling out of the bed they had shared the previous night. The very same bed they became one

"Kai-kun, it's nearly 7:15...remember how you told me last night that we need to be up before your sister finds out that I spent the night here, alone with you?" she half-teased as she ruffled his shaggy gray hair. "Uhhh i*yawn*/i, you're right, Senpai...okay...I'm gettin' up now...", he responded as he stretched his lanky arms above his

"Uh, Senpai, maybe you should get dressed soon." Kai blurted out, as he noticed she was completely nude, save for a pair of lacy cotton panties. Or had become that way sometime during the middle of the night! ...  
>"Oh! Sorry. It was very warm laying next to you, so I removed the t-shirt early this morning that you lent me before we fell asleep." Ichika sheepishly responded, as a fast blush crossed her cheeks. "Senpai, the clothes I bought you last year are still in your room. I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes, okay?", Kai continued as she left his room barely covered by the same t-shirt she had removed earlier.<p>

Ichika came downstairs dressed in the colorful poncho Kai's sister had bought for her in Bolivia, but never had a chance to give her. Under that, she was wearing a light-weight navy blue blouse and a pair of blue jeans along with her favorite beige sandals. Kai was dressed in his spring/summer school uniform. White short-sleeved dress shirt, red dress tie, khaki dress slacks, black socks, along with his dark brown loafers. "Senp...I mean Ichika-san, you look...so beautiful." Kai remarked wide-eyed, as he observed how she was presented. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kai-kun." she blushingly replied as his sudden compliment. br

With that they left the house as Kai closed the door behind him. He noticed his sister's turquoise scooter was still parked on the side of the house, where it was always was, noting that she was still at home, most likely still

i "~ fu fu fu. Ohayo, you love birds."/i The young couple suddenly heard behind them, as they were walking down the road towards town. "Remon-senpai! O-ohayo g-gozaimsu!" Kai nervously responded, as he saw the "forever 17" young woman with the long twin-tails, smartly dressed in a black suit and tie - along with extra dark sunglasses. br  
>-<p>

"On behalf of our 'office' in Tokyo, I'd like to formally welcome you back, Ichika Takatsuki." Remon said, as she respectfully bowed to the red-headed alien standing right before her. "Thank you very much, Remon-san. Let us get along from now on." Ichika kindly replied as she daintily bowed back. "I can see that you two have gotten 'reacquainted' with each other. I'm looking forward to you making me a god-mother in the near future ~ fu fu fu.", Remon joked at the now blushing couple who were just now holding hands, and looking very much in love. They were both stupefied at Remon's impetuous remark. br

"Don't be so embarrassed you two. It's quite obvious to anyone that you two did the 'deed' last night. You're both glowing!" Remon quietly replied, doing her best to not have either of them freak out over her observation. "Oh, by the way Kai-kun, Ichika-san. I'll be expecting everyone from our film crew to travel to Lake Kizaki again, after school lets out today to film the final scene, as I finished up the script last night. No excuses. I've already contacted everyone in advance. I'll leave it up to you Kai-kun to tell everyone about your girlfriend's sudden return. I'll send a van to pick everyone up at that time. See you later then." Remon said, as she suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Ichika-san, I know that you'll be working closely with Remon-senpai very soon, but it seems to me that she knows more about what's going on more that I do." Kai said, still exasperated by Remon's words. "Kai-kun, please don't worry. I promise that I will tell you everything tonight, okay? So please be patient and have a little faith. I kept my promise, didn't I? So you have nothing to be upset about. Remon-san helped me so much. If it weren't for her help, along with her 'office', I wouldn't be here right now." Ichika responded with a passionate kiss on his lips, followed by her beautiful smile. The smile he fell in love with. With that said, they both said 'See you later'. Ichika headed back to the house, so she could have a heart-to-heart chat with Nanami, Kai's big sister. And Kai ran off to school as fast as his feet could carry -  
>April 6, 20XX, 8 AM.<p>

"Ohayo gozaimsu! I have some great news for everyone." Kai announced as he met his friends in their classroom. "Oi! Kai! What's with the sudden burst of enthusiasm so early in the frickin' morning?" Testsuro barked, as he was laying his head on his desk. Most likely due to his sister Manami crashing at his apartment once again, after she and her husband Satoshi had another ridiculous argument over nothing. br

"Everyone. I have some great news." he started as his friends gathered into a small semi-circle around his desk. Mio and Kanna were very curious to see what has Kai all fired up so early. Especially on a school

"So Kai-kun? What's the big news?" Kanna asked. Mio remained quiet, but was fidgeting. "Well, everyone remembers what happened to Ichika-senpai nine months ago right?" They all looked at the floor, with a sad look across their faces. "Well..she..uh...came back. Last night. And spent the night...at my house."br

b"WHAT!"/b, his three friends shouted in disbelief. At the same time.

"Kai! That's great! Congratulations!", Tetsuro shouted as he slapped Kai across the back.  
>"I'm...happy for you too, Kai-kun. That is good news.", Kanna said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Kai-kun, congratulations. Maybe we should all get together, and have a welcoming party for her." Mio barely replied, finally. "Everyone, arigato. I'm very happy right now. I thought I would never see her again. But she's back. In my life. My love is back! I'm *sniff* so *sniff* happy." Kai said, as a few warm tears of happiness streamed down his cheeks. "Sorry. Sorry. It's just been quite emotional the past 12 hours. Oh. Remon-senpai said she's sending a driver for all of us, so we can finish our film finally. We're going right after school. And she said "No excuses." Is that good for everyone?" Kai asked, after he composed<br>"Sure.", replied  
>"No problem.", said Tetsurobr<br>"I can't wait to see Ichika-senpai again.", grinned Miobr

April 6, 20XX, 4:15 PM. Outside the school. A white van is parked out in front. br

"Okay. I see everyone's here. Let's roll out, and get this movie finished!" shouted Remon through a bullhorn. She was accompanied by Ichika and Rinon, who was finally reunited with his partner, Ichika, who was all smiles. Everyone was huddled around Ichika, wishing her welcome back and wanting a hug. Especially Kanna and Mio. She told them briefly about the reason behind her return and her new 'job'. But she didn't mention the MiB. If she did, she would have to be deported off the planet immediately. That was one of the stipulations regarding her new "teaching" position at the MiB Tokyo branch. Kai was told due to the fact that he and Ichika had been through so much and their special bond.  
>-<p>

Well this is it for chapter 2. Will be continued very soon. Please check out chapter 1 if you haven't  
>Yes. I used honorifics again, to show respect. Even though Ichika and Kai are finally together as a real couple, they're not used to calling each other by first names too much as of<br>This only took 3 hours. Please read and review. If you happen to Fave this, please leave a brief comment if you can, as any feedback bwill/b affect future chapters.  
>iThank you very much! <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Ano Natsu de Matteru: Celluoid (ch.3)

A fan-fic story based upon characters created by Yousuke Kuroda. No copyright infringement is intended. Written by Gamera68. Rated M for mature themes. Kai is 18 now. OOC Ichika and Kai. Goes into great detail regarding Ichika's family's possible past. Based entirely upon speculation and clues from episode 12 of the anime series. May contain some spoilers ^_^ -  
>April 6, 20XX, 6:45 PM. On location at Lake Kizaki.<p>

"Waiting in the Summer, scene 21, take 1...roll camera...and action!" shouted Remon though her  
>. . . . i"You don't have a place to stay? Then why don't you stay at my house? It's quite big... And has a lot of spare rooms."<p>

"Is that really okay? ... Um...about my ship..."

"What? Oh your spaceship broke down? Again?"

"Yes. I'd like to stay by you if you'll have me."

"I'd be more than happy to have you remain by my side."/i  
>. . . . "Cut! Okay - That's a wrap! Everyone, arigatou, for your hard work!" replied Remo,n after Kai and Ichika finished their acting. " ~Ufu fu fu fu...Excellent job, Kai-kun, Ichika-san. Thanks to my excellent directing and screenwriting skills, our little movie has turned out very well!" She continued. br<br>"Arigatou gozaimasu, Remon-san, for all your help. With everything." bowed Ichika. "Yes, arigatou, Remon-senpai. For all your help, with everything." bowed Kai. "Okay, everyone, let's clean up and head home now." Remon said, once again through her bullhorn. "Okay!" replied Kanna, Tetsuro and Mio in unison, as Kai and Ichika held hands admiring the pink and blue evening sky reflecting off of Lake Kizaki.  
>-br<br>"Kai... Do you remember when we finally found this special place? And the vision we shared?" started Ichika. "Yes. I do remember. We saw a crystal shaped object float out of the Lake, and also a tree, that was now gone; that had a name etched on it. Then we heard a female's voice throgh the crystal." replied Kai, as he kissed Ichika on her left cheek. br  
>"Well, Kai. The thing is, and I just discovered this fact before my return, from my mother...the thing is...um...the voice we heard...it was a message from my obaasan (grandmother)." continued<br>"What? Your Obasaan!" exclaimed Kai, at this sudden revelation. "Yes, my dear Kia. It would seem that my grandmother Mizuho Kazami had visited your world 2 generations ago. She was on an observation mission to see how far along your people had come with space travel. Not only that, but she also had fallen in love with an earth-man, who was your age at that time. Her daughter is my mother. So It would seem that I'm one-half human. As are my two sisters." Ichika  
>-br<br>" I also discovered that my great-grandmother Hatsuo had met my great grandfather, who was an astronaut by the name of Shirou Kazami, of the 2009 Mars expedition ship. He was a crew-member whom was presumed to be lost in space. However, a Galactic Federation mining-vessel rescued the crew. The implication, although never officially verified, was that he was not allowed to return to Earth." br  
>" One of the crew of the Federation spacecraft that rescued the Mars expedition was my great-grandmother Hatsuho, which is how they came to meet, fall in love, and eventually married. Unable to return to Earth, quite possibly due to the Federation's strict laws governing contact with non-incorporated races, he had remained in Federation space, and raised his family there." br<br>" The assumption is that he had attained citizenship, either through marriage to my great-grandmother, or through naturalization; and at that point may have been abjured from returning." Ichika  
>Kai was flabbergasted at this sudden realization. He had no clue that her family had such an incredible past involving unregistered-contact with men from Earth. And not only that, but she was bhalf-human!b br  
>Kai finally came to and spoke: "Wow, Ichika-senpai. I don't know what to say...it seems to me as if your grand-mother Mizuho's memories were somehow buried in your subconscious mind. But how? "br<br>"I don't know either my Kai, but I'm glad to finally understand what had brought me here to your wonderful planet. And that it's okay for us to be together now. And I have an official mission with the Federation. I'm just *sniff* so *sniff* happy to be able to return and be with you, where I belong!" Ichika softly replied, between tears. Kai faced his gorgeous red-haired girlfriend and held her close, as he attempted to kiss her tears "Welcome home, my sweet Senpai. I love you so very much." he whipsered into her her right ear. Goosebumps crawled down her arms as she deeply kissed her shaggy haired-bespectacled boyfriend, as he suddenly returned her passion-filled "Oi! what do you two lovers think you're doing? We're leaving now, so get a move on. Or do you want us to leave you behind?" shouted Tetsuro, as everyone had already completed loading the van up with the movie-making props and equipment. -br  
>April 6, 20XX, 9:40 PM. Kirishima<p>

"Tadaima!" announced kai, as he and Ichika removed their shoes at the front entrance-way to their home. "Okaeri! Did you two have a good time with your friends,?" Nanami asked, as her brother and girlfriend entered the house. "Yes. We finally finished the movie today, and it was quite a long trip back." replied Kai. "Ichika-senpai? Is it okay if I head up and take a bath first? If you don't mind?" he said to his lovely girlfriend. "Yes, it's okay, Kai-kun, dear. In the mean time, it will give your sister and I an opportunity to talk for a bit. Once I'm done, I'll take my bath as well." Ichika replied, with a smile on her  
>"Nanami-onee-san, arigatou, once again for allowing me to stay here with you and your brother Kai. Please let us get along from now on." she said, while sitting on the couch near Kai's sister, who had just returned home herself. "Oh. It's quite okay, Ichika-san. I know that you and Kai have been through a lot since you suddenly left, plus from what you told me this morning, I now understand that it wasn't easy for either of you..." replied Nanami, who suddenly welled up with tears in her<p>

"There's a lot more you should know..." Ichika continued. Even though she was under strict guideline not to reveal her true origin to anyone else, Ichika decided it was time to be completely honest, since Kai's big sister was so nice to her, and to allow her to share the same room with her yonger brother, since they were both "of age" and were officially a couple. Ichika told her the story from the very  
>How she was drawn to a 'special place' on the little blue planet. How when her ship had crash-landed, causing Kai's life to nearly end. About how she had saved his life, not once, but twice. Also about her grandmother Mizuho who ended up falling in love with an Earth man the same age as Nanami's brother. How it was amusing that her great-grandmother also saved the life of an astronaut, and had fallen in love with and ended up marrying him and raising a family many light-years from Earth. Nanami cried tears of sorrow, followed by<br>"It seems to me that meeting and falling in love with Earthlings runs in your family, Ichika-san!" she amusingly replied. A fast blush ran across Ichika's face upon hearing this. "Um...you may have a point...hahaha." Ichika half-nervously replied, followed by: "If you'll excuse me know, I'll be retiring for the evening. Oyasumi, Nanami-onee-san." "Oyasumi, Ichika-san. Please pass that along to my brother. And please take good care of him. I know how much you do love him. I'm very happy for the both of you!" Nanami said as she went off to her room on the opposite side of the old, large wooden house.

April 6, 20XX, 10:42 PM. br

Ichika had just finished her bath as she tip-toed to Kai's bedroom, which was already dark. i 'He must be fast asleep already. I'll just quietly climb into his bed...and keep him 'company.' "/i Ichika silently thought to herself. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday. The day Kai had promised they would go on their first real date. Ichika suddenly found herself suddenly excited, as the thoughts of tomorrow filled her mind. She marveled as to what he had in store for the big day. All he told her on the way back from the movie shoot that is was going to be a 'big secret'.br  
>"Kai...Kai-kun...my love...are you awake?" she whispered as she climbed into his bed on the right-hand side, as she gently placed the sheets over herself. She was only wearing the t-shirt that was given her by Kai, who insisted she keep it - since she looked very alluring wearing only that to bed. "Um...Ich..ika...ummm...you...feel...so...warm...and smell...really nice..." he sleepily replied as he promptly hugged her, and breathed into her left ear. A quick blush flushed across her cheeks, and goosebumps ran up and down her voluptuous frame. Her heart-rate quickly rose, as though it were to burst out from her more-than ample<br>"Oh...Kai...I..want you...now...please...touch me...like you did before...please..." she replied as her breath quickened along with her pulse-rate. With her voice full of carnal lust, Kai was instantly aroused. He lightly grabbed her firm peach-shaped bottom, and started to gently massage it. She drew her body closer to her lover."Ooohhh...Kai...ummm...that feels so...good...ahhhh...yes...please...ahhh.." br  
>She unconsciously started to grind her hips against Kai's rapidly expanding manhood. Then suddenly started to kiss him on the neck, and nibbled on his left ear as she continued to seductively moan into said ear. "Ahhh...Ichika-san...that feels...ahhh..so nice." he whispered to her. br<br>Her panties were now soaked from over stimulation, which she removed post-haste and threw them across the darkened room. A moment later her bed shirt was displace as well, joining her cotton panties somewhere else. She was now completely nude. The now hardened nipples on her firm bosom were poking against Kai's chest. He started to rub her bountiful breasts, one in each hand, and lightly tweaking her nipples every few seconds. She was in pure  
>-br<br>Kai asked her to help him remove his bed clothes, as he had protested "I'm hot now, Ichika-senpai." with a shy smile. "Sure thing, my sweet, dear Kai." she sexily replied, as his clothes now joined her's somewhere in the darkened room. "Ichika-san...if it's okay...do you...um...want to...um...you know. Please don't make me say it...do the..thing from...yesterday...again...together?" he shyly muttered, barely  
>She got up for a moment, straddled with one leg on either side of his waist, as she said "Yes, my sweet Kai. Being together with you like this, is the most wonderful expression of love between us. It's the only thing I've been thinking about since we first came together like this. Does that make me a pervert?" She asked, with a hint of<br>"No, Ickika-san, it doedn't make you a 'pervert'. If that's the case, then to be honest, I've been kind of thinking about that, too. I just want us to be happy. If you're happy with me, then I'm the luckiest guy in the galaxy." he reassuringly replied, as he rose up and gave her a gentle, yet firm squeeze, followed by a kiss on her soft and sensuous  
>Kai laid back down as she rubbed her honeypot against his manhood, still on top of him. It was her turn to make him happy. "Ahhh..." they both sighed in unison. She then grabbed his pipe and gently slid it into her womanhood. Slowly, as she recalled how painful it was the first time they made passionate love. This time, there was no agony, just pure pleasure. She started to slowly go up and down on his now fully erect<br>-br  
>"Ahhhh...Ich..i..ka...ahhh...that...so...good...ohmygawd...ahhh..."<br>...ahhh "Uh..uh..uh..uh...ahh...ahhh..Kai...kun...you...feel...so...goooood...ah..ah..ah..."  
>...uhhh She steadily increased her speed as the sensations were getting more intense by the second, which were ten times as satisfying as the first time. ...ohhh "Ahhhh...Sen...pai...more...ohgawd...more...yes...ahhh...oohh...ahhh..."<br>...uhhh She was now bouncing up and down like a jackhammer. Her huge breasts were moving along with extreme force as well.  
>...ahhh "Ohh...Kai...sooo...big...ohgawd...ah..ah..ahhhhh...OHGAWD...I'm...gonna...oh...oh...oh...ohhh...YES! YES! YES! OH YES KAI! KAI!OH YES! KAIIIII!" she exclaimed as she explosively orgasmed. Kai's waist along with the bed sheets below him were now soaked from Ichika's mighty powerful climax. She slowly slumped into Kai's embrace. Ichika was clearly ...<br>br  
>A few quiet moments passed, as her rapid heartbeat and breathing regulated, and finally returned to normal. "Ichika-senpai? How are you feeling? That was quite amazing." Kai inquired, as he still held her with his arms gently draped around her slender waist. "Mmmmm...I'm doing iwonderfuli, Kai-kun. It was more intense than before. And it felt like you were reacing very deeply into my very being. I don't have any other way of describing it. It was truly more satisfying than I could ever imagine." she replied back, with a wide loving smaile across her beautiful face.  
>"Kai-kun, can we continue? I can still feel you inside me, and it seems that you are still not satisfied as of yet." She slyly remarked. Kai blushed at hearing his sexy alien girlfriend's somewhat explicit remark. "Yes! Of course. I can go on." he excitedly replied. They exchanged positions. Ichika had gotten a towel out of Kai's dresser, and laid it across the area she had climaxed on just a while ago. "Okay, senpai, are you ready?" he inquired. "Yes, my love. Come to me and take good care of me." she beckoned with open arms. "Ickika..." is all he could sputter out upon hearing her words of enticement and consolation. She firmly held him in her loving embrace as he slowly continued from earlier.<br>"Ahhh...Kai-kun...ah...yes...oh yes...ahhhh...u...it.s..so...goood...ahhhhhh..."  
>...ohgawd "Uhhhh...senpai...yes...oh...aaaa...uhhhh...OHGAWD...yes..."<br>...ahhhhh "Kai...Kai...OH KAI...yes...FASTER! oh yes...yes...ah..ah.h...ahhh...AHHH! YES!"  
>...OH KAI!<br>"Senpai...ah...ah..ahhh...gonna...any...second...AH...almost...ah!

"ahhh...yes...together...please...Kai...kun...NOW OH YES...I CAN FEEL IT...YES!..."  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"br<br>And with that, they once again climaxed simultaneously. br  
>"Ichika-senapi...that...was...amazing...I'm worn out...now...and you?" Kai replied, still out of breath from their extracurricular activity. "Yes, my love. I too am tired...Let's do our best to get some sleep now. After all, you promised me that we'd be going on our date tomorrow. I'm very excited actually, since we never really had a chance to go anywhere alone, except out for filming. So? Where are we going tomorrow?" Ichika exclaimed, her voice full of wonder and<br>"Yeah...*yawn* I am kinda beat now, what with all the love-making. Goodnight, my sweet Ichika-senpai. As for out date tomorrow, that is a secret!" he mischievously replied. "Oh you! Why can't you tell me? Unless of course you have no idea where you're taking me!" she half-shouted, even though she was only teasing  
>"Hey now, that's not true. I have it all planned out. Don't you worry, tomorrow will be a day that you won't soon forget." he reassuringly replied, as he hugged her close to him, her warm bottom next to his crotch area. "I know, sweet Kai-kun, I was only teasing you. You get so cute when you're flustered like that!" she joked back, as she snuggled even closer to her lover. "And so do you, Ichika. Oyasumi, my love" he lovingly shot back. She then blushed bright red. br<br>This was the very first time he called her by her first name, without using any honorifics. She then smiled. "Oyasumi, Kai. I love you."  
>-br<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It only took my 5 hours to bang out. 5 freaking hours! I'm done! This chapter I already had planned out when I wrote chapter 2 "Reunion". I was going to add this to that chapter, but decided against it, because it wouldv'e been a lot more to read for you. So here we are. The back-story I had mentioned way back in chapter  
>This is my take on 'what if'. What if Mizuho Kazami from "Please Teacher" was Ichika's grand-mother? It was hinted at in episode 12. The scene at the Lake (Ichika's "special" place). The voice of the woman speaking to her and Kai in their 'vision' was indeed Kikuko Inoue, who was the voice actress for Mizuho Kazami in "Please Teacher." (Although un-credited)br<br>Please leave a comment if you Fave this! Thanks! Chapter 4 on the way soon. "The Date" :) 


End file.
